Being lonley to being loved
by SterAna813
Summary: Dib has never been loved by anyone, but will the arrival of a new girl change his life? Full summary inside. Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Dib has always been lonley and never experienced real love from anyone, even his own family. But when a dark, depressed new girl comes to school, will she show him true love? Or will she let her past get the best of her?**_

The pencil tip drew scribbily lines in one particular area of the desk as Dib twiddled with the eraser. He rested his head on his left hand as his lids slowly drooped closed. In a few weeks was valentines day and no one had even paid attention to him. Even Gaz, who was atleast seven years younger than him, had a boyfriend who treated her like a princess. It seemed love was blooming all around just to tease him. All except Zim, who fortunatley didnt believe in human affection. Lost in thought, Dib didnt even notice Zim who was planning another failure at blowing the school up.

The bell finally rang, which sent Zim out of his "so called" brilliant plan and Dib out of his day dreaming. As Dib walked out of the class to head home, he was rudly greeted by a foot to the knee. Painfully, he fell to the ground and held his leg close to his chest.

"HA! Dib filfth. Your stupidity should atleast know that you will never succeed in defeating my genious. MY GENIOUS!" Zim announced as he fled to the front door. "GENIOUS!" Zim screamed before exiting out of the door and running to his base.

"Stupid green slug." Dib said to himself as he got up slowly due to his injury. Heading home was was quiet. Dogs barked occasionally but all was calm. The door opened quietly as he entered his home. No one was home to bother him, so he did what he always did. Gathering his equipment, he prepared to spy on Zim. On his walk down the street to Zim's base, he noticed a difference in the town. There was a moving truck a street down from his house. A few people along with it. There was a grown woman and a small girl around his age. Mother and daughter he presumed. He was distravted by the girl. Her mere precense seemed to intruige him. To bewitch him. Without even knowing it, he had forgotten his self-made mission and took the time to stare at this young girl. She had long black hair and her eyes were as brown as the richest soil known to man. Her clothes consisted of all black and a few dark tints of purple. He was amazed by her apperance and sat behind the bushes were he hid. She was unpacking things along with her mother as Dib noticed that he was inching closer to get a better veiw of her, but was stopped when he knelt to far and fell out of the bush and onto the street infront of him. He landed with a loud thud and the noise that came along with the effort of trying to catch his own fall, but failed. This caught the attention of the girl and her mother. Dib got up quickly and found that his eyes were locked with the girls. He stayed there for a few seconds before realizing how embarassing this was. It seemed like forever before he got up and dissapeared.

Dib layed in bed that night thinking about the way she stared at him. He felt like such an idiot for thinking he could ever be with a girl like that. Her dark brown eyes peirced his light ones and his heart skipped a few beats. He felt like such an idiot for making that impression a first. Punishing himself mentally, he rolled over and fell asleep. That night, he dreamt of being trapped in a glass box and she was on the outside looking in. Being trapped in a box that showed himself, but could never tell his true feelings.

Dib awoke with a splitting headache that morning. It was saturday and he had no plans. That is, untill there was a rumble in the earth and a laugh could be heard in the distance. _Dammit Zim_ He thought as he got up and slipped his feet through his boots. Racing to the door, he found Zim on his ship heading torwards the library. Dib immediatley ran out and chased after him on foot. Once he reached the library, He found Zim talking to the librarian with books in his arms. The books were war books about explosives and war techniques and how Hitler took over the German empire. Dib Became angry with the librarians obvious stupidity and stormed in their direction.

"Are you Stupid or something?" Dib said as He walked and stood next to Zim, bumping into him.

"Well hello little boy. What can I do for you today?" She said as she smiled in his direction. Dib smaked his face and looked at Zim with anger. He smaked the books out of the aliens hands and pushed him down. Zim got up and began his shouting.

"INCOLENT FOOL BOY! Im simply doing alittle studying for the war in school." Zim said in an innocent voice that was directed towards the librarian.

"But, were in the french revolution. Not even in Hitler's time now." Dib said annoyed.

"O.K, That will be $10.89." The librarian announced. Dib just stood there with anger on his facial expression.

"This is stupid." He said walking out and leaving that alien to do whatever it was he was doing. On his way out, He bumped into someone. "Im sorry. I wasnt paying attention." He said looking up to find big brown eyes looking into his. He stammered back and became dumbfounded at the sight of her. It was the girl. The girl he had made a complete foll of infront of.

"No, Im sorry. I should've been paying attention. How stupid of me." She said with such innocence. He nodded his head as the words hit him in the face. She looked down and walked past him. His expression changed as concern filled him. She didnt even look at him.

The rest of the day was boring. Dib did nothing but eat and sleep for the remainder of saturday and all of sunday. He waited for Monday to come, but it took forever. Finally, night came and sleep was upon the town. He wondered what she was doing. He wondered why she looked so sad. So dark and depressed.

Monday was finally upon the people and the day was bright with happy faces. Skool was starting out slowly and boring as usual. Dib sat at his desk as Ms. Bitters handed out last weeks test.

"You all did horribly. You are all failures. I dont even know why I bother teaching a clas full of rocks." She spat as she sat at her desk. A knock came from the class door as. "Who is it. UGH I dont even care. Come in."

"Hello class, here is a new student." The attendance lady said as she escorted a new student into the class. Dib looked up to realize who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib looked as the girl walked in and took a seat behind him. She was dressed almoast the same with the acception of instead of black and purple, she wore black and white. A white tank top with a black rose across the top and a black jacket over that. The hood covered her hair and eyes and a shirt covered her thighs. Long boots covered her legs over black and white striped socks. She sat in saddness with her head drooped and her arms crossed over her chest. Dib sat in silence as her precense made him feel warm.

"Well, do you have a name or should we just call you girl?" Ms. Bitters said coldly. The girl sat in silence untill she finally spoke.

"Its Hailey." She said quietly.

"I cant hear you." Ms. Bitters said in a dark tone.

"She said Hailey." Dib said in defence. Ms. Bitters raised an eyebrow to his outburst, but shook it off and turned to the class. Dib turned around to face the class that was filled with boredom. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and turned to see hailey looking at him with affection.

"Thanks." She whispered quietly. He smiled and nodded in reply. The bell soon rang as time passed and Dib got up to head home before Zim could get a head start but was stopped at the sound of something falling. He turned to see Hailey struggling with all of the books the school had given her. He looked at Zim, who was racing out of the doors and shook it off. Hailey was on her knees, cursing at how much the books weighed when a shadow covered her. She looked up to see Dib with his hand held out.

"Need some help?" He said in a light tone. She smiled slightly and took his hand, pulling herself up from the ground. The books were shared between the two as they walked out of the school. "So, Hailey. What made you want to move here. I mean, it's not the cleanest place in the world."

"Oh, my mom's work. After she divorced my dad, things were harder and nothing was working out. And my life wasnt getting any better. My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend and my mom was worried I would commit suicide, which I was thinking about, so we moved out here to get away from it all." Hailey said as a tear escaped her eye. Dib looked down as he felt sorrow for her. "Its nothing. I'll be fine." she said snuffling and wiping her eyes. "But I cant trust anyone anymore, so I dont think I'll ever love again."

"Im sorry this is happening. I wish I could help." Dib said as he came up to her gate. She stopped infront of him and stared into his eyes.

"You dont need to do anything. You've done enough." She said smiling.

"What did I do?"

"You talked to me." She said smiling. Dib smiled back.

"Oh, Im Dib by the way. I never told you."

"Ya, you already know my name." She said smiling as she closed in for a small hug. He hugged her back. Waving goodbye, she went into her gate and dissapeared behind her door. Dib stood there before realizing she had hugged him. A giant smile came across his face as he jumped in the air with one fist up and raced home.

Dib was greeted at his door by Gaz's fist to his stomach. He bent over in pain with a confused expression on his face.

"What the fuck Gaz?"

"Thats for not getting me candy yesterday." Gaz said as she walked away to her room. Dib shook it off and walked to his room thinking of his hug. The first actual hug he had ever had. Closing the door behind him, dib sat quietly in his room with the lights turned off and the curtains closed. He thought of Hailey and how beautiful she was. But something else was troubling him. He could see the pain and hurt she held in her eyes. Wherever she went, weither it be skool or her home, she held pain and anger within her and never seemed to let it out. Falling back on his bed, he wondered if there was anything he could do to help her with her issues.

The day passed with nothing more to do thatn homework and dinner with Gaz and his holographic father. Night came in a hurry as the rest of the day was a blur. He had heard nothing from Zim or anything about the city being in danger. Nothing interesting had gone on that day. It was barley 10:00 PM when Dib heard a knock at his window. He turned from his computer screen to uncover the glass from the drapes. This revealed a face which sent Dib back, falling off of his bed.

"Dib, it's me. Please let me in." The voice was femanine as she knocked on the window. It was Hailey. Dib regained his cool and walked over to the window. But, to him, it didnt look like Hailey. He opened the window to answer his question of why she looked different. Blood covered her face. It was matted into her black hair and covered her cheeks and forehead. H handprint of blood covered her neck. Dib reacted quickly as he pulled her inside. Tears escaped her eyes as she came through the window and hugged him closley.

"Hailey, what happened to you? Why are you covered in-"

"He found me, Dib. He's here." She said into his chest, holding him tighter.

"Who's here Hailey? Who did this to you?"

"Josh."


End file.
